


I love you, but do you love me?

by magicheresy



Category: Goo's
Genre: F/F, Good, Idols, very epic fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicheresy/pseuds/magicheresy
Summary: Nico Oozora loves Kirayuri Kagayaku... but does she love her?
Relationships: Nico Oozora/Kirayuri Kagayaku





	1. Chapter 1

"UGH! I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS ANYMORE!" Nico, the pink-haired idol loved by everyone screamed. Her microphone was still recording her voice, as she was trying to record for Goo's newest cover. She had had problems with this before too, but never like this. She yanked off her headphones, throwing them on her bed in a fit of rage. She stood up and walked over to her beloved dog. "INU-CHAN!!" She yelled, but softly because she doesn't abuse her dogs. "You always start singing along with me! Can't you understand I'M supposed to be the star! You need to shut UP for a moment! Your turn will be later on I promise!" She was holding back tears. Could it be her dog actually hated her singing voice? She quickly shook her head and erased that thought. No one can hate the voice of the world's prettiest idol. "Though there might be someone a bit prettier..." Nico realized escaping her lips. "Whoops!" She tehepero'd.  
Nico walked back to the recording station (her bed) and set up her mic again. This time she'd surely make it. She pressed record and let her sweet voice pour on tape like milk pours over cereal (after you've put cereal on the bowl, because that's the order you do it in and Nico knows.) She finally managed to finish recording and opened her chat. A message from someone..! Who could it be..? Nico clicked on the red 1. It was none other than Kirayuri Kagayaku. "Oh my god... She DM'd me..?" Nico whispered, shocked that this was happening. They mostly talked in the group chat for Goo's, their amazingly talented idol group, so they didn't get much alone time together. This was one of the few times Kirayuri had messaged Nico first on private. She eyed the chat and read the message. "Hi Nico-chan. It's daijoubu if your inu-chan is in the background. I suki them a lot anyways and i think most people do too so its all good. I can fix it when I'm mixing anyway so mondai nai Nico-chan." Oh... Thank God... Hopefully Inu-chan wasn't on the tape, but Nico felt somewhat relieved reading that.  
Preparing herself for a reply, Nico thought of multiple things to mention. In reality she wanted to tell Kirayuri she was the most beautiful and cutest idol person she'd ever met, but that was a bit too much for a reply about Nico's dog. So she ended up writing a simple "Phew that's good uwu. I hope inu-chan isn't on this recording I just finished doing >w<. Sending it to Goo's server rn :3" And as soon as that message swooped itself onto Kirayuri's DMs, Nico was already sending her lines for their next song. This time she was doing the art, so she was a bit excited for what was coming up. She really wanted to impress Kirayuri (and the rest of Goo's) with her skills, but she was worried she wouldn't be able to meet their standards. Kirayuri had always complimented her before, but for some reason Nico always felt uneasy sending art. What if she'd get rejected? What if she messed up something in Kirayuri's (of all people) piece and she'd unleash her eternal hate on poor Nico-chan...  
CSP was opened and Nico started working. She'd been working for around 5 minutes when the group chat popped up and she saw a message stating that the mix was done. Oh my god! She hurried to the chat and played the clip. It was beautiful. 9 angel voices filled her earbuds as they sung together. The most exciting thing about the mix was Nico's duet line with Kirayuri. She had always thought their voices blended together perfectly... They were a match made in Heaven - Tengoku. Truly! And this time didn't let her down either. They sounded perfect. Almost too perfect. Nico's energetic and bright voice paired with Kirayuri's soft, angelic and fluffy tone was just amazing. She'd never get tired of hearing them together.  
After relistening to the mix a few times Nico added a comment under it. "We sound so good together Kirayurin<3333" She pressed send. Were the hearts a bit too much...? Nah... It should be fine. In what felt like a heartbeat Kirayuri had already replied with "Ikr !!! <3" Just what Nico hoped she would see. With these words she went back to work on the art, feeling double genki and ureshii. She decided this was going to be her peak and finished the sprites in record time. She quickly sent them to the server... and boom! Everyone loved them! Obviously. Except that... Kirayuri hadn't commented on them yet..? Could it be she forgot to make her eyes the right color? No... She always checks at least 4 times before exporting Kirayuri's file. Maybe she forgot to draw the stars in her eyes? That's not possible either... She always draws them. Who could forget Kirayuri's beautiful eyes anyway?  
Bling. A message from Kirayuri. Oh my god... Is this it? Is Nico finally going to get yelled at? She clicked on the chat, sweating buckets and her heartbeat rising.

"Nico-chan i think you outdid yourself with the art this time... O_O It's so good... can I use mine as a profile picture... U///U?"

Nico could feel the smile on her face return. She sighed out of relief and laughed a bit for being so insecure earlier. Of course she loved them! She quickly typed up a reply. "Anything for you Kirayurin-chan :3 And of course mochiron desu <33" She read the message a few times to make sure she got it all right.... Maybe she should add an "I'd be honored if you used it >///<"..? She ended up typing it out, then erasing it, but typed it out once more. Yeah. Thats it. She sent the message. Kirayuri just replied with a heart emoji, but that was enough for Nico. She saw Kirayuri's profile picture change and the smile on her face widened. She decided to change hers as well... Now they were matching... So kawaii!

"Oh btw Nico-chan... >///<"  
"What is it Kirayurin? :3"  
"I actually have something i need to tell you ........ >___<''"

Oh ...? what could it be...? Nico thought of all the things she could ask from her. Maybe she needs help with the video? Or... could it be she wants to make a duet all alone with her..? OwO

"What is it 0o0"  
"I actually needed to ask this you early too..."  
"Hm? owo)/"  
"Do you want to..... maybe .... go to maid cafe with me Nico-chan.... o///o"

Nico's heart jumped reading that message. She didn't expect Kirayuri to want to... actually meet her in real life. They'd been talking on the group chat and a bit on DMs, but they had never actually met before. She didn't even know what her talking voice sounded like, now that she thought of it. She wasn't even exactly sure how tall she was or if her eyes were actually pink and yellow and had stars in them. Thinking about all of this, Nico had completely forgotten to reply and Kirayuri had sent her another message.

"A-ano... e-eettoo...."

Oh no! She had to reply fast!

"Hai!!! Mochiron desu <33 Whenever you want to KIrayuri channnn!!"  
"Aaaa yokattaa :33 We should go tomorrow if you can? At 2pm Maybe ??"  
"Of course!! I'll meet you there Kirarinchan<3!"

Nico closed her laptop. Oh my god..? A date with Kirayuri? Just the two of them? This was far beyond any of her greatest dreams. What should she wear? How should she do her hair? All kinds of possibilities from outfits to conversation topics were running through her atama... She knew tonight would become a sleepless night!


	2. Chapter 2

Nico was running late. She ended up trying to choose for an outfit for way too long, costing her more time than she had initially planned. It's okay, now she was finally on her way. Because she was underage and her mom didn't want to pay for a bus, she was running to the cafe. Out of habit she had picked up a toast and put it in her mouth, maybe to feel cuter and to live the anime life she really deserved. She moved smoothly and gracefully. She had visited the maid cafe so many times she'd know the way there blindfolded AND deafened.  
During her trip, she took note of how the day was especially sunny and serene. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, there were a few clouds in the sky but not enough to make it seem gloomy. The summer wind blew gently on Nico's pink twin tails. Of course she was wearing her hair on twin tails. It would be a crime not to wear her iconic look to see Kirayuri herself. Would she also be wearing her iconic twin buns..?  
Not long until Nico arrived at the maid cafe. She stood outside the doors for a few, catching her breath. She could practically hear her heart beating faster and faster the more she thought of finally meeting Kirayuri. She took a deep breath, calmed herself down and opened the doors. She looked around the cafe, searching for a familiar mixture of pink and yellow - and there it was. Pink and yellow twin buns, sparkly eyes, face cuter than the cutest moe anime... That must've been Kirayuri. Nico took a few steps closer and confirmed that truly must've been her. She walked up to the table and waved at her. "Kirayuri-chan..?" She sat down opposite to her. "Nico-chan!!!! It's you!! You're looking so kawaii today!" Kirayuri smiled brighter than a thousand suns and Nico couldn't help but smile back at her. "A-aww Kirayuri-chan... You're even more kawaii... uwu" Nico returned the compliment. They giggled and picked up their menus. Nico had already thought of what to order, so she just pretended to look at the menu so Kirayuri wouldn't feel pressured to choose faster.  
"I have no idea what to order Nico-chan! There's too many oishii mono..." Kirayuri mumbled while giggling awkwardly. Unbeknownst to Kirayuri, Nico was the master of this maid cafe's menu. She knew exactly what Kirayuri would love! This would be the perfect chance to appeal to her. She could just feel her cute aura materializing. "I think you'd love the cream soda..! Specifically the strawberry and lemon one. It's heavenly!" She smiled, placing her menu down. Kirayuri just replied with a short "ooh" and put hers down too.  
A maid arrived to their table not soon after. Kirayuri and Nico placed their orders. Strawberry lemon cream soda for Kirayuri and raspberry cream soda for Nico. The maid wrote down their orders, gave them a short smile and nod and turned around, her violent magenta hair swooshing beautifully. Thinking about it... that color seemed very familiar. Nico could swear she had seen that before... multiple times too. She was so focused on Kirayuri she couldn't think of it much, because she hadn't properly looked at the maid's face. Had this girl been working there all this time? Is this the first time Nico felt like she recognized her from somewhere..? Weird...  
"Nico-chan, it's pretty sugoi we're meeting each other at Miso Misa Isa's workplace!" Kirayuri blurted out. Nico nodded and smiled. "Yeah... Miso Mi-" She stopped. What? That was THE Miso Misa Isa? Had she always worked here? Nico was a regular but she had never noticed her before. "Chotto matte, nani?" Nico exclaimed. "You didn't recognize her? Are you feeling daijoubu Nico-chan?" Kirayuri sounded a bit worried. "Y-yes - I mean - Hai mochiron desu!" Nico felt her voice cracking. This situation was just so bizarre. How did she not know about this? "I've just never seen Miso Misa Isa-chan here before owo" Nico tried to come up with excuses. "And it's not like I've seen her in real life before this either, teehee!" She tehepero'd. Kirayuri giggled. "The maid uniform looks so kawaii on her, doesn't it!" Kirayuri whispered playfully. "Yeah... mochiron! it's Miso Misa Isa we're talking about after all!" Nico agreed.

What the hell? This was supposed to be a date between Nico and Kirayuri. Not an excuse to see Miso Misa Isa in a kawaii meido outfit. Nico felt her blood pressure rising, but didn't say anything. Maybe the cream soda would calm her down - and just when she thought of that, the familiar violent magenta-haired maid brought their drinks. "Arigatou gozaimasu Miso Misa Isa-chan <3" Kirayuri said sweetly. "A-arigatou Miso Misa Isa...! -chan...!" Nico mumbled. Miso Misa Isa bowed, smiled and left to continue her work. Kirayuri started sipping on her drink. Nico couldn't help but think she looked super cute while doing that. Especially how she looked positively surprised, exclaimed "Oishiiiiii!!!!!" And then continued drinking. Nico didn't know what to feel. Kirayuri was just too damn cute to be mad at, but she couldn't bear having to see her compliment someone else while being on a date with her. So unfair... Zurui yo!!!!!!!

The pair had quickly finished their drinks and were now outside the maid cafe. "Nico-chan, today was super fun! We should do something again soon together again motto motto tanoshii mono hoshii <3!" Kirayuri squealed, hugging Nico. "Un! Mochiron! As soon as possible, I'm always free to hang out with you kirayuri-chan!" Nico responded, feeling her heart picking up its pace thanks to being hugged. She hugged Kirayuri back, enjoying every second of it. Kirayuri backed away and turned around to leave. Before she started walking home, she turned around to wave at Nico-chan and did a cute peace sign. "I'll message you soon!" She yelled while turning around and finally disappearing into the horizon. Nico watched her all the way until she wasn't visible anymore and started walking home. She was feeling blessed and cursed at the same time.  
Oh my god... Miso Misa Isa..?  
Could it be... she now has a rival?


End file.
